


Processing "Happily Ever After"

by teaandcharcoal



Series: Davekat Week 2017 [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Earth C (Homestuck), Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 08:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11870928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandcharcoal/pseuds/teaandcharcoal
Summary: In the immediate aftermath of Act 7, Karkat has some difficulties dealing with his actual victory. But, then again, Dave does too.Written (late) for Davekat week 2017. Day 1 (August 6): Pre/post canon





	Processing "Happily Ever After"

**Author's Note:**

> So I found out about Davekat week about half way through the week. So here's some fluff. I think I have four things in progress for this week, might bump it up to 5 or even 6, depending on how much time I actually have over the rest of the week. I'll be posting two today but after that we'll see. Hope you enjoy!

Great. Just fucking great. One moment he was standing on a platform in the middle of space, and then he was falling through a bright blue sky. Karkat screamed in terror and indignation. There was no fucking way! He’d fought his way through two universes! He’d won! _Twice!_ And because he never went godtier and couldn’t fly he was going to die flattened like a bread circle.

Then a familiar pair of arms wrapped around him. His descent slowed as Dave took more and more of his weight.

“It’s okay baby,” he murmured gently in Karkat’s ear. “I got you.”

“You couldn’t have been any faster?!” Karkat snapped.

“Sorry. It took me a hot second to realize what was going on.”

“Of course! How didn’t I realize that your constant mental slowness won’t be the thing to kill me. No, instead it’s going to prolong my suffering, spending the next few decades trying to get my bloodpusher to give out!”

They came to a stop a good fifty feet above the rolling grassy hills below. Dave craned his head around to give Karkat an unimpressed look. “I could still drop you.”

“Hey, fuck off!” He tried his best to keep his voice from getting thick with oncoming tears. He failed.

“Shit, I didn’t mean it, dude. I was just messing around, don’t cry!”

“Just get me down!” Karkat demanded wiping his eyes. 

“Okay,” Dave said softly.

He slowly lowered them towards the ground. Once they were both standing on their own two feet Dave let go. Karkat had one lucid moment where he realized his legs felt like reconstituted hoof paste, and then the next thing he knew he was flat on his ass.  

“Karkat!”

“I’m fine! I just wasn’t expecting my fucking legs to give out!”

He moved to push himself up but then froze. His palms were touching grass. Real grass. It didn’t have the strange almost non-feeling of dream grass, not the rigidity of game grass. He hadn’t felt this since the last time he’d stretched out in his own lawn ring. When even was that? He hadn’t bothered to do it for ages before the game. But even if the sky was bright blue instead of dim purple, even if there were no buildings to be seen, this tiny piece of this new reality felt _so much_ like home. The emotion built up in his chest, up into his throat, a confusing tangle of feelings that were too hard for him to process. So instead they just leaked out in big, fat tears.  

Karkat collapsed further, breaking out into sobs over the fucking _grass._ God, he was such a fucking idiot. Why did people even bother to deal with him? Why-

He heard Dave kneel next to him and then felt him place a comforting hand on his back.

“Uh... is he okay?” John asked.

“Fuck off!” Karkat managed to get out.

“Yeah, uh, he probably needs a little space. Um... why don’t we just...”

Karkat’s stomach went uneasy for a moment and his vision went red. He felt the strong sensation of being pushed to the side. He wasn’t sure when Dave had taken him to, but he knew it would be safe. Sure enough, when he looked up John was gone. The sky was turning to a familiar dusty purple and Karkat could just see a few buildings down at the foot of the hill, clearly made of recycled bits of the humans’ hives.

Now that they were alone, Dave gently prodded him into a more comfortable position. Karkat complied with his matesprit’s suggestions until his head was nestled in Dave’s lap, pillowed gently in his soft thighs as the human’s stubby fingers worked through Karkat’s hair. How did Dave always know exactly what he wanted, exactly what he needed? Karkat closed his eyes and started purring. Fuck, he could practically feel the calming hormones pouring out into his bloodstream.

If Dave were a troll, it would have been a disturbingly pale thing for a matesprit to do. But he wasn’t a troll. He was human. And the way that he could shoosh Karkat felt _way_ too right for it to be wrong. Even if it _was_ illegal, who was gonna cull him now, Terezi? No. No more fear, no more cullings. For the first time in his life, he was safe. Tension melted from muscles he didn’t know he had as he sunk even further into Dave.

“Thanks,” he said.

“For what?”

“Everything.”

Dave froze and Karkat managed to pry one eye open.

“Dave?”

“I- …No problem, dude.”

Karkat groaned and pushed himself back up. “Daaave,” he drew out the name in a long, annoyed groan.

“What?”

“You’re doing the thing again. I can tell.”

He frowns. “What? I just said, ‘no problem.’”

Karkat lifted one hand and pushed Dave’s glasses up onto the top of his head, showing his beautiful red eyes. “We talked about this.”

“I still… I don’t feel like I did all that much. For you, I mean. Like I kicked ass in that fight, but…”

“Shush,” Karkat took his chance to pap Dave lightly on the cheek. “You’re every bit as amazing as you ironically pretend to be.”

Dave smiled. “Aw… babe…”

“And even if you weren’t I love you. And that’s more than enough.”

It was hard to tell with how clear they were, but Karkat thought that tears might be starting to well up in Dave’s eyes. And even if Dave had cried in front of Karkat before, he still didn’t like it. So for his sake, Karkat closed his eyes and leaned forward to give him a sweet, slow kiss.

“Fuck, dude,” Dave breathed as they pulled apart. “You’re awesome.”

Karkat smiled sadly. “I’m not even god tier.”

“Who cares? You don’t need it.”

“You know, if we average our warped views of ourselves and each other to get a decent reflection of reality we’re both just mediocre,” he replied with a snort.

“Well, shit, wanna go be mediocre together?”

“You know, I think I’d like that.”

The two of them got up, dusted themselves off, and wandered down the hill to be with the others.


End file.
